<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>做个好梦，金妮 by LucyAragorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911047">做个好梦，金妮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn'>LucyAragorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Roosters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>做个好梦，金妮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052031">Sleep Tight, Ginny</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow">CaptainYellow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小金妮又在她的书桌上睡着了，她的脸颊压在了她的手肘上，嘴巴微微张开。她的日记本仍然是打开着的；除了她手握着的羽毛笔所滴下来墨水那页，其他的纸张都是空白的。即使是现在，墨水仍然在纸张上闪耀着，然后墨水消失，就像被吸入进了纸张里一样。<br/>
我从房间的角落里看着她。当她睡着的时候是那么的美丽。她的脸部特征变得更加柔和了，那条通常使她的额头皱起来的皱纹消失了。平静的神情被粉刷在了她天使般的脸庞上。她发出了轻轻的鼻息声，胸部按照固定的频率起伏着。<br/>
那些平稳的呼吸和稳定的心跳啊…真他妈的美。<br/>
我偷偷的朝她移动，让她坐在了我的腿上。她靠着我的胸膛，避免嘴巴分开的长叹了一口气。我用我的手指穿过了她的长发。她一定是精疲力竭了，这真是漫长的一天。<br/>
公鸡们真是狡猾的动物。它们设法从她的手中逃出来，猛烈的扇动着它们肥肥的翅膀。<br/>
这段回忆真是回味无穷。她目光猛烈的瞪着他们，额头上布满了闪闪发光的汗珠。她的头发看起来就像骄阳下的火焰，有那么一刻钟，我觉得她看起来真的非常吓人。然后不知道声音是从哪来传出来的，一只黑色的公鸡发出了刺耳的嘶鸣声，在公鸡落到了她的手里之前，他还紧紧的抓着她的胳膊。她的脸扭曲了。鲜血低落到了她的手腕上。她把下唇压在她的牙齿之下，眼睛里涌出了泪水。<br/>
可怜的小金妮。我可不能让她受到伤害。<br/>
我迅速了采取了行动，抓住了那只冒犯她的公鸡，然后制止住了他。那只黑色的公鸡在我的紧紧的抓握下挣着。我让他看着我的眼睛，因为我想直视他的灵魂。他在呜咽与哭泣之间发出了一种虚弱的噪音。当我在舔着嘴唇时，一种令人兴奋的颤抖传遍了我的脊骨。看着这可怜的生物在我的掌股之间逐渐变得虚弱，我忍不住咧嘴笑了。这是最令人愉快的感觉了。<br/>
我感受到她在我身后发抖。小金妮在紧紧抓住我背后的衬衫。<br/>
“让它停下来。求你了，让它停下来，”她恳求道。<br/>
公鸡群在我们周围变得惊慌失措，他们用肺部尽力的发出了吱吱叫的声音。我们突然听见远处传来了一阵高昂，冷酷的笑声，然后我们看见了十几只鬼马跑了出来，每匹鬼马都被一个无头骑士骑着，之后他们都奔向了城堡。<br/>
她发出了一阵可怕的哭声。“求你了，汤姆！”她敦促道。<br/>
我低头看了那只在我手里瘫软的公鸡。“他不会再伤害你了，”我保证道，然后我拧断了这只肮脏生物的的脖子。<br/>
然后她哭了，丰满的令人厌恶的泪水顺着她的脸颊流了下来，浸湿了她的长袍。我跪在了她的身旁，然后抬起了她的下巴。她的目光回过来凝视着我，下唇颤抖着。她的鼻子开始运作着——无论她多么努力想吸气，她的鼻子都吸气的比她的泪水瀑布流的快。过了一段时间之后，她开始不耐烦的用手擦掉了它。我笑了。<br/>
“我伤害了他，”她用一种嘶哑的声音说。<br/>
“但他先伤害了你，”我提醒着她。我把她拉得更近了，然后把一簇红发塞到了她的耳朵后面。“我不会让任何人伤害你的，小金妮。我会永远在这里保护着你的。”<br/>
这让她的眼泪又涌了出来。她猛地移开了环绕着我的手臂，然后把头埋在了我颈部的弯曲处。我深深的叹气，然后轻轻的摇晃着她，我的指甲轻轻的理过她的头皮。她紧紧的抱着我，就像你会紧紧的抱住你亲爱的生命那样，我对这种感觉实在是太理解了。<br/>
“你是我唯一的朋友，汤姆，”她在我的肩膀上哭着。“我很高兴我还有你。”<br/>
我紧紧的抱着她，嘴角弯出了一个笑容。我用我的鼻子抚摸着她的头发，在她的太阳穴上留下了令人满意的温柔的吻。她在我的手中颤抖。“我永远不会让你离开的，”我在她的耳边低语。<br/>
她退缩了。她的额头上出现了一条线。“你保证？”她问，她声音中的音节表明了她的担忧。<br/>
我的目光掠过她那可爱的脸，与她明亮的棕色眼睛相对，在她鼻子散布的雀斑间移动着…最后来到了她的胸脯。我抚摸着她那柔软的胸部，感受着她心脏在我手下柔软的撞击声。我的笑容咧开变成的咧嘴笑。“我保证。”<br/>
小金妮在我的腿上移动着。我低头看着她，她今晚又哭着睡着了。我讨厌她情绪激动的时候。但这不会经常发生，我的小金妮不会像桃金娘那种女孩能哭成一个泪人。<br/>
我最喜欢她完全恢复成原样的时候。那时她的瞳孔会散开，甜蜜的红霞在她的脸上涌动着，她的嘴巴会微微的张开，安静的喘息着。看着她满是汗水的胸部使我的身体颤抖起来。我是唯一一个能减轻她那种状况的人了。没有别人能。<br/>
我抚摸着她的臀部，慢慢的把我的指甲拖到了她温暖的皮肤上。她在她的睡梦中呻吟着。我的嘴巴抽搐出了一个满意的笑容。<br/>
我是她最好的朋友。我是唯一一个能够理解她的人，也是唯一一个会一直陪在她身边的人。她是我的。不论是她的身体，她的心，还是她的灵魂，她们全部都属于我。很快我就能将我的一小部分灵魂倾注在她的身上，这样我们就能一直在一起了。再也不会有没有汤姆·里德尔的金妮·韦斯莱了。<br/>
“睡个好觉，小金妮，”在给她晚安吻之前，我在她的发丝中低语。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>